It's Actually Lily
by Always Nerdy Girl
Summary: Lily Evans refuses to go out with James Potter for fear of getting hurt and because she believes he doesn't really care, that is, until she hears his nickname for her...


This is my first ever fanfiction soI hope you enjoy it and leave any tips on how I can make it better. Thanks and enjoy! :)

 **Sorry for the few words that have joined up I've tried to fix it several times but I can't at the moment so just letting you all know. :) Please don't judge my writing for it.**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any part of the Harry Potter series or these characters. They belong entirely to JK Rowling.

It has been a perfectlynormal day for me so far; Ihad a gossip withmy bestfriend Alice, turned down James Potter, received a perfect grade onmy transfigurationhomework and turned down James Potter again.

The boy would just never quit. I Might Havegave him a chance if he didn't ask me out twohundred times a day and wasn't an arrogant, bullying toe rag but however that was not the case.

Alice and I Started Towalk down to the great hall for lunch. Alice was complaining to me aboutProfessor Trelawny again. " I swear one of these days Dumbledore is going to realise that that woman is not a seer, she is afreaking mad woman!

During that lesson she predicted 13 deaths and said that I was going to get tortured into insanity! I mean, she's barking mad that woman, that class is the only thing torturing me!"

" I did tell you totake Ancient Runes instead but no you have to decide to take Divination. Why did you if you have no interest in it?" I question her.

"Because in Ancient Runes you actually have to learn what every tune means but in Divinationas long as you make some rubbish up on the spot you pass! Plus it sounded interesting at the time..." She explained, sounding irritated at the end.

I just laughed and together we sat down at the Gryffindor table. Not a minute later Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend came up and say down across from me, beside Alice. As they murmured their greetings to each other I placed a sandwich and some salad  
/onmy plate."Hey Frank" I greeted him.

"Hey Lily. What's up?"

"Not a lot, how about you?"

"Same."

We all then started to chat together as we enjoyed our lunch. When Alice and Frank first got together I remember feeling really awkward but now I'm used to it and have became good friendless with Frank.

Just as we were nearly finished I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see the one and only James Potter standing behind me. I sigh in annoyance. " Evans I Knowyou might not want to but could I talk to you alone for a minute please?

/It shouldn't take too long." I turn round and give Alice a look that says ' _Sorry I'll see you in a minute'._ She just smiles and starts talking to Frank about the next Hogsmeade trip.

I turn back to James to see him smiling at me. I stand up and together we walk out of the hall. As we round the corner I stop but James keeps walking. I turn to follow him and we end up in an old classroom that's not in use. I look at him, he looks nervous.  
/" What is it Potter?"

"Lily.." I cut him off.

"It's Evans to you."

He glances awkwardly at the floor and quietly says "Evans,… I was justwondering if you would please go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Seriously?! Potter You Havealready asked me that twice today and both times isaid 'No'. What makes you think I'll say yes this time?"

He looks straight at me and murmurs "I just hoped you'd give me a chance if I proved to you how much you mean to me..." He trails off.

My breathing hitches. If he's willing to do that then maybe he does actually care. I look questionably at him. He continues, "Lily-flower I Have Knownever since I first saw you that I wanted to go out with you. Your loyalty to your friends and just  
/howpure you are are so beautifully unique to you and the way you brush your nose with the end of your quill when your thinking is so adorable. I fell hard for you and I don't think I can move on from you soplease, I'm begging you Lily-flower,  
/give me a chance."

I stare at him in shock, unable to say a word. I've always had a talent to tell when people are lying to me. I search for a trace of a liehis gorgeous brown eyes but can't find any. He also called me Lily-flower. It sounds like he's been calling

me that for a while without me knowing and the way he says it makes me just want to listen to him say it over and 's actually telling the truth. James Potter actually really likes me.

I realise that he's been standing wary of me and quickly snap out of it. I stare straight into his eyes and say the one word I thought I would never say to James Potter : "Yes"

He stares at me in shock and happiness for a minute and then lifts me up and spins me around in a circle. I giggle as he does. "Evans, I promise that you will not regret this!" I smile up at him and say "I know, but James..." He looks at mesoftly,  
/"it's actually Lily." He embraces me and the next thing I know our lips meet, and I don't want to move away.


End file.
